Comforting Embrace
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: COMPLETE Okay, this is a KuramaBotan One shotter. I've seen it done once or twice & decided to give it a shot.


IMPORTANT NOTES DOWN BELOW. PLEASE READ!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yep. Yet another one-shotter. Just like 'A Night To Remember' this will NOT be continued. I got A LOT of reviews asking for that to be continued, but that's all a one shotter is, a one-time thing. I mainly use mine to plant ideas in the reader's head about unusual pairings. ^__^ Oh, and to all who wanted me to update on 'A Night To Remember', I don't know how the dark tournament ends and I've only gotten up to where Youko and Karasu were about to fight. This story is Kurama/Botan. Don't get confused, for I am a Botan/Hiei person all the way, but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Oh, if you have read 'A Night To Remember' just forget about it when you read this. This isn't a sequel to that one or anything. It's totally different and in this story that night never happened. Got it? Good. Sorry if I confused you! ^_^ Anywho, read and review.  
  
ADDITIONAL NOTE: Oh, BTW, does anyone know a lot about Youko-Kurama? Not the red haired one, but the silver cutie. I've only seen him like twice because they keep on cutting me off on Cartoon Network. -_- How annoying. Anywho, I REALLY need info on how he acts and bits of his past, as much as possible. Oh, and I've heard that he's got like five tails. Is that true or false? Hmm, hopefully true. My Inner Writing Demon Yumiko is getting ideas again. BAD GIRL! I can't finish one without another popping up. -_- Anywho, I've had a couple of ideas with Youko in them, but can't use them because I don't know what he's like really. Maybe you'll even get a chapter story out of me! ^_^ PLEASE GIVE ME INFO!!! *Looks at the reader's with large animated eyes* Please, please, please! PLEASE SEND INFO TO MY E-MAIL, wolf_girl101@yahoo.com!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(.) = Notes from me  
  
Comforting Embrace  
  
FYI: Story Happens Right Genkai Dies  
  
Botan came back from delivering Genkai to the spirit world, her normally laughing pink eyes downcast and teary. She slipped into the hotel room where everyone was sleeping. She quickly assessed where everyone was. Keiko was on the couch, Shizuru on the floor next to the couch, Yukina in one of the beds, Yusuke sprawled out on one of the beds in another room, Kuwabara on another in the same room, Hiei in the tree just outside the window, and the fox demon Kurama on the two seater.  
  
Botan pulled the blanket up over Keiko's shoulders. Keiko frowned in her sleep and turned onto her side, mumbling. Botan was able to make out something along the lines of 'stupid Yusuke'. Botan smiled slightly at this and walked away from the girl.  
  
She looked over at the fox demon as he stirred slightly. He was laying with his hand folded on his stomach and his legs crossed at the ankles. He frowned and shook his head violently. Botan kneeled down next to him and shook his shoulder gently. "Kurama, wake up," she whispered. His hand shot out to grab her wrist in a bone-crushing grip and she stifled a gasp of surprise and pain. His eyes shot open and didn't really seem to see her. The golden orbs flicked over to her, full of.something. The look he gave her made her shiver. He blinked and the gold receded to the emerald green that was so familiar.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama quickly released her wrist and she pulled it from his grip, rubbing it to get some feeling back into her hand.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up. I think Youko was attempting to take control." Kurama sat up and ran a hand through his red hair. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.  
  
His gaze shot down to the Grim Reaper's hands and he made a small concerned sound. "I've hurt you." He took her wrist in his hand with the gentleness that came naturally to him when it came to women. He ran his thumb over the already bruising flesh and felt her jump at his touch. His green gaze shot up to meet her wide petal pink eyes. 'Eyes as pink as cherry blossoms, hair as blue as the clear sky, skin as pale as untouched snow.'  
  
Botan blinked and looked away, pulling her hand from Kurama's gentle hands. "It's nothing, really. You should go back to sleep. It's been a long day." Botan got to her feet and turned away from Kurama to go and sit on the windowsill, her arms crossed over her chest protectively.  
  
The fox demon laid back down with his hands underneath his head, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He listened to the soft breathing of his friends asleep around him, and the rustle of clothing as the blue haired girl moved about.  
  
He heard her sigh softly as she moved restlessly about the room. It sometimes amazed him at how aware of her he was. Or how much Youko was for that matter. Kurama's eyes shot open when he heard soft crying. He looked over to find Botan sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, her face pressed against her legs to muffle her crying. Her blue hair was loose around her shoulders and fell in soft waves.  
  
Kurama got to his feet silently and slipped across the carpet to the miserable girl. He crouched down in front of her and lifted a hand to stroke her long hair. Her head jerked up in surprise and teary eyes met his sympathetic gaze. Without warning, she threw herself in his arms, burying her face into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and cried quietly against his chest.  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around her and held her close in an attempt to comfort her. His eyes flashed golden for a moment before going back to their green color once again. "It's alright, Botan. It's going to be okay, I promise." He stroked her hair in an attempt to quiet her sobs.  
  
Botan willed herself to stop crying but, after being so cheerful all the time, it was hard. The fox demon was the last person she'd expect to break down in front of. As her tears subsided, she sniffled. 'He smells like damp fresh cut grass. Hmm, nice. Wait, what am I thinking!?! This is Kurama, for Pete's sake! He's just a friend, right?'  
  
"Are you alright," the fox demon in question whispered into her hair. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear. Kurama put her gently from him and peered into her face. A flush crept across her face and she averted her gaze while wiping at her wet face.  
  
Kurama stood and bent over to grasp Botan's shoulders gently. He pulled her to her feet and when she turned her head, he put a hand under her chin to turn her face toward him and wouldn't release her until she met his gaze. "Come take a walk with me."  
  
"Now," she squeaked out. He nodded and grabbed her hand in his own. He smiled at her softly and she felt her stomach flip at that little gesture. She didn't resist as he led her out the door and down the stairs. Kurama didn't miss the looks Botan was getting from the demons that lingered outside so he flared his aura in warning. He felt strangely over protective of this bubbly blue haired girl from the spirit world.  
  
When they reached the woods Kurama released her hand to shove both into the pockets of his pants. He slowed his pace to match Botan's as they walked along the dirt path. "It was because of Genkai, right," he asked her softly.  
  
Botan didn't need to ask what. "Yes," she answered softly. "It's hard enough with strangers, but taking someone you know." she trailed off and left it at that.  
  
They reached a small clearing and Botan sat down on a fallen log with a quiet sigh. Kurama sat down next to her, keeping enough distance to be polite, but just barely. He looked over at her with her face tilted to the sky, her long hair spilling over her shoulders, and once again puzzled over his need to just be near her. Youko wished to do more than just look. Kurama fought an inner battle and attempted to keep Youko under control. He didn't wish to scare the blue haired nymph.  
  
She grabbed at his arm suddenly and pointed to the sky. "Look, it's a shooting star!" Kurama looked up and indeed there was. "It's so beautiful out here. It's so different from when it's daytime. Everything's quiet and peaceful."  
  
'We could make it less quiet around here', Youko said inside Kurama's head. 'No,' Kurama told him firmly. He struggled pushed Youko back when Botan looked over at him.  
  
Her face took on a concerned look. "Kurama, are you alright? You're eyes are gold." 'If you won't then I will', Youko said firmly. He lifted his hands to cup either side of Botan's face to bring her lips to press softly against his. Botan's eyes widened in surprise before closing as Youko/Kurama deepened the kiss. Botan's arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into him.  
  
Youko let Kurama have full control once more, but Kurama didn't seem to notice. He pulled his blue haired nymph closer and ran his hands down her back and up her shirt. Botan gasped in surprise and leaned into him more. Her hands moved of their own accord as they lifted to twine into his red locks.  
  
They both broke apart, gasping for air. Botan shivered as she looked into Kurama's eyes. They had that same look when she woke him up. He blinked rapidly and jerked his hands out from under her shirt. Botan in turn released the tight grip she had on his silky hair and set her hands in her lap, where she stared at her betraying hands rather than meet Kurama's gaze. "I'm sorry, Botan," he said lowly.  
  
Botan looked up at him and a soft smile came to her lips. "Funny. I'm not. It's okay, Kurama. Just don't tell anyone. We've got to keep this to ourselves for now. With so much going on I don't think they'd be able to understand it at all." 'Even I don't' she added silently.  
  
Kurama stood and held out his hand to Botan. She took it gratefully and they walked back silently to the hotel. The demons around smirked and talked amongst themselves. 'They can smell me on her. They'd better not even think about touching her.'  
  
Botan stifled a yawn behind her hand and stretched as they walked into the hotel room. She curled up at one end of the two seater and closed her eyes. Kurama sat down next to her and watched her as her face went lax with sleep. He grabbed an extra blanket from one of the unoccupied beds and draped it over her. He went and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the darkened sky.  
  
He felt the presence of Hiei before he actually heard him. He turned to meet his knowing gaze. "You need to be careful, Kurama. Youko might have his eye on her."  
  
Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Hiei. I know. I don't think he'll hurt her." He looked over the short demon's shoulder at the girl curled up sleeping, obliviously unaware of the conversation taking place. "I'll do anything to protect her."  
  
Hiei snorted softly before turning his back on Kurama to go back to his tree. "Don't let her soften you to much, Kurama. Women are a fighter's weakness."  
  
Kurama smiled softly as he watched his friend disappear. He slipped off the windowsill and silently walked over to where she slept. He crouched down next to her and tucked her sky-blue hair behind her ear. "I'll always protect you," he whispered softly to the sleeping girl. He kissed her forehead softly and took to one of the unoccupied beds.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's it! Once again, I kinda leave you hanging. Sorry! That's as far as I can go because I don't know what happens in the dark tournament. If someone could give me an accurate play-by-play in excruciating detail from Youko and Karasu's fight then maybe I could continue. Kinda like blackmail, I know, but I'm desperate! If someone is really into the show and knows how it goes play-by-play feel free to give me a shout at wolf_girl101@yahoo.com. Thanks! Read and Review! 


End file.
